Forever Letting Go
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Joey gets in a terrible car accident and dies, but his Guardian Angel gives him a second chance as Serenity gets kidnapped by an unexpected enemy... will he be able to save her or will even more problems occur?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Yay, I've got another story out! ^^ 

**Vanessa: **::Nods head:: Kewl, how long will it be? 

**SV: **Kind of short, but it's sad. V.V

**Vanessa: ** Ok Disclaimer do your stuff! 

**Disclaimer: **Sorceress Vanessa does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, besides if she did she would kill the dubbed Tea. 

**SV: **Eep! You said here name! x.X

**Vanessa: **-_- Roll chapter!

********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1:**

Joey shot up from bed, sweat pouring down his face and taking in deep gasps of air. His vision swam and his head pounded with a one bad headache. 

_'Where am I?' _He thought as he looked around the room he was in, trying to make his eyes into focus. 

He tried to get up, but fell back down onto the bed with a thump, as he just lay there. 

_'What happened ta me…?' _

He closed his eyes for a moment as all of his memories slowly came back to him…

~Flashback~

Joey drove happily towards his apartment where his sister was waiting for him there. 

He had just gotten back from Burger World and was now going back home. He stopped the car at a red light and watched as the other cars went by. 

It was just after Battle City and everything has been pretty peaceful and quiet. Joey's mother had given permission to Serenity to live with Joey and Joey could remember how happy he was.

(A/N- Joey doesn't live with his drunken father. I made Joey's father kick him out so if you were wondering.)

Everything was going perfect so far for Joey, there were no more evil dudes trying to take over the world and everything, Serenity had her eyesight back and she was living with him, it was summer…

He could just go on and on, but then he heard honking, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality. 

Joey looked out his rearview mirror and saw a man hanging his head out the window and throwing his fist around in the air. 

"Get moving you asshole!" 

Joey looked shocked and then looked forward where he saw the light green. Startled, he pressed down on the gas pedal and drove off. 

"Ah, shit…" Joey mumbled, as he shook his head, "No more daydreaming for me"

He went through another green light, but Joey turned to his side and opened his eyes wide. Everything seemed to just go in slow motion now… a black sedan sped towards Joey's car as Joey started to press down on the gas pedal more to get away from the crazed driver, but he was to slow.

He suddenly felt himself being thrown to the right as the speeding car slammed right into the driver side of the car. Joey felt the seatbelt around him snap as he flew towards the right window. He felt his head smack dead on hard into the window as pieces of glass fell onto him. 

"AHHH!!!!" He yelled out in pain as the car kept spinning around in circles, going really fast. Joey kept getting thrown everywhere, feeling his body go numb.

_'I'm goin' ta die, I'm goin' ta die…' _Joey thought in pain as the car finally started to slow down. Soon it stopped and Joey just lay in the position he was in, afraid to move.

His right leg was in the passenger's seat, while his left leg was in the driver's foot area. His head lying down by his foot, as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and he couldn't really see anything. He could hear screams and sirens outside, but just barely. 

Joey tried to sit up, but he couldn't move and his body hurt every time he tried to. He soon felt drops of something all over his face and well… everywhere for that matter. 

Joey tried to make out what it was and he soon got the blurred color of it. 

Red…

It was his blood, all over him…

_'Can't die, Serenity…' _He thought as he tried to sit up, but once again pain shot through his body as he groaned in agony. 

He tried to yell out for help, but nothing came out of his lips except for a soft sigh. 

_'I'm goin' ta die… but Serenity? Who'll take care of her for me?'_

He closed his eyes as he saw an image of his sister, before him, smiling and laughing. 

'Serenity…' 

But then the scene seemed to get awful as Serenity's face was now screwed up with emotion as she found out about what happened to Joey. 

"JOEY!!!!!" She let out a horrified scream as she fell to her knees and started to cry. 

Joey's image then disappeared as he opened his eyes slowly. Tears formed in his eyes as it mixed in with the blood on his face. 

"S-seren-ity," He mumbled as a jolt of pain ran through him, "Good-bye." 

Suddenly his vision started to get dark as his bleeding started slow. Then Joey drifted into darkness…

~End Flashback~

A tear slid down Joey's cheek as he remembered that horror-filled memory go through his mind.  He opened his eyes again and this time everything wasn't blurry, but clear. He looked around his surroundings and realized he was in the hospital. 

"Wha…?" He said slowly as he got up from bed, kind of tripping a few times.

Joey looked over to the desk by his bed and saw a clipboard.

"Maybe this'll give me answa's," He snatched the clipboard and looked through the pages. Then he saw the most horrifying sight as his face paled and almost dropping the papers. 

There was a picture of him, his face bloodied as hell, bruises and cuts everywhere. It was just an awful sight. Joey tried to cover up the picture of him as he looked at the information.

Joey Wheeler- Age: 16 

**School: **Domino High School

**Description: **Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'8", weighs about 134 pounds… etc. 

Mr. Wheeler suffered from loss of blood, damage, huge blow to the head, his left legs was broken, right leg along with his arms were sprained, a few broken ribs, his vision in his left eye went bad so he wouldn't be able to see out of it, and broken jaw. Joey set down the paper knowing that he couldn't read the rest even if he wanted to. He soon started to walk lazily around and noticed that all the things that were said on the paper weren't true. I men if they were true then Joey wouldn't be walking around right now. He would be in bed, in tons of pain. 

Joey went over to the bathroom and turned on the light. As he did he looked in the mirror and he saw that nothing was wrong with him.

'Was I in some kind of a coma or somethin'?' 

He wanted to know so he went around looking for his clothes, but he couldn't find them anywhere.

'I don't want to where this stupid hospital suit, where are some clothes?' 

He looked around a bit more and finally found some in the closet. They were blue jeans and a red tank top. He put them on and was pleased to find that they fit him perfectly. 

"Great… now all I have ta do is find da doc'," 

He walked out of the room as the clock chimed 6:46pm…

********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorceress Vanessa:** ^^ So how'd you like it? Good? Crap? You have no freakin' clue? Well please tell me if I should continue. 

**Vanessa: **Well hope you liked the chapter, lata ppl's and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorceress Vanessa: **^-^ Hey I'm back people! I'm glad that you all liked this first chapter! Makes me very happy!

**Vanessa: **Onto reviews!

****

**REVIEWS:**

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru- **I'm glad that I got you tuned into this story! The only reason I made this a centered Joey fic is because I've already created a Yugi and Serenity centered fics, other characters from Yu-Gi-Oh didn't fit in the main characters position like Joey did, so yeah! I'm glad that you liked the last chap; hopefully you'll like this one too! 

**Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo-  ^^ **I'm glad that you thought the first chap was kewl, please read on and enjoy chapter 2! 

**Just me and myself- **Hey there! Glad that you liked the first chap, hope you like this one! 

**Billie Jukes- **Neh, sorry for not getting the second chap up faster! @@ I got so much to do, but I'm really glad that you liked the first chapter! Please enjoy this chap! 

**Bayleef- **Hello Bayleef! ::Waves:: Glad that you liked the first chap, lol! HI RYOURA!!! ::Hugs him:: ^-^ Meh, ya poor Joey! Had to go through so much pain! T.T Uh-Oh… Joe and Steve saw their past selves! Maybe it's a good thing… maybe bad! LOL, well here's the 2nd chapter for y'all, please enjoy! 

**Trisana / Kara- **Hey there! Well ::Shrugs:: He could be dead, or it could be something else though I'm not going to reveal it or you will now and it just wouldn't be as fun to not find out! Lol, please enjoy this chap! 

**SV: **Well here's the second chapter for you goys! Enjoy! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2: **

Joey walked around the hospital trying to find his doctor, which he wasn't being very successful at. 

He went down to the first floor and over to the Receptionists office, where he saw a lady on the phone and typing on the computer. 

"Yo miss, where's my docta'? Da names Joey Wheeler."

"Hold on a minute sir."

"Whadda ya mean hold on?! I've been in dis huge car crash and everythin'! I want ta speak ta my doc'!" 

"Sir, I told you to hold on, I'm trying to go as fast as I can ok?" The Receptionist yelled, while Joey went off to sit down, muttering curse words under his breath. 

He sat down for a few minutes, but couldn't take it anymore as he got up from his seat. He wanted to find out who is doctor was and he wanted to know now!

Joey went up to her as he saw the phone still in her hand. 

_'Jeez, who is she talkin' to on der?' _

"Umm… lady? Excuse me?" Joey said as she looked at the computer. 

"Sir your doctor isnt here right now, can you please come tomorrow?"

Joey was about to yell at her and tell her that he needed to speak with the doctor now, but decided best not to. 

"Whateva."

"Ok, great goodbye!"

"Bye to you too," Joey muttered as he walked out of the hospital. 

_'He betta be der tomorrow or der will be trouble.'_

Joey held his arms, rubbing them, trying to warm up from the coldness of the night. 

'Maybe I can get some answa's from my sis' 

Joey then opened his eyes wide at the thought of his sister. 

'_Serenity! Is she ok? How is she doin'? Oh God, I got ta get home fast!' _Joey panicked as he started to walk faster towards his apartments. 

While he was fast walking towards his destination, there was someone walking straight at Joey. 

True… lot's of people were walking almost directly at Joey, but this was no ordinary person and if you people know who I am speaking of then please give yourself around of an applause because you just got the answer right or at least I think you did. 

Yep, it's the one and only…

Seto Kaiba.

He was wearing all black… black shoes, black pants, black t-shirt, black Trench Coat… how much more black can you get? He had his brown hair combed, except for some bangs hanging around his face and his icy blue eyes that could make anyone quiver in fear. 

Joey saw Kaiba coming towards him as he growled lowly. 

_'He betta jus stay outta my way…' _He thought as he kept moving forward, but Kaiba never moved out of the way.

Joey then jumped to one side, while Kaiba just kept moving forward. 

"You asshole, watch where you're goin' next time!" Joey yelled out to Kaiba who stopped and turned around. 

He stared at Joey for the longest time, narrowing his eyes. 

"Just a dog." He said simply as he walked off, Joey's anger flying. 

_'Grr… How dare he…'_

Joey wanted to yell at Kaiba or beat him up, but then decided to deal with it later. He had more important things at hand. 

He jogged the rest of the way, thinking about everything that was happening to him. Soon he had made it to and stared up at his apartment building. 

_'Should I go in? What will happen once I walk in if I go in? Will my sis freak? Or will she be happy?' _Thoughts were running through his head like crazy, _'I have ta go in! Serenity needs me more then anythin' right now.'_

Joey stood bravely in front of his house as he walked to the front door and out his hand on the doorknob, hesitating for a moment. 

_'Have ta go in…'_

He then opened the door and walked into his apartment, feeling the warmth and safety inside. He shut door behind him and walked inside more. 

"Mai is that you?" he could hear Serenity say. 

_'Mai? Was she takin' care of Seren?'_

"No… it's not." He said as he looked at Serenity who look like she tensed up a bit. 

"Sis' is der somethin the matta?"

Serenity slowly turned around coming face to face with Joey. He smiled at her as she dropped the book she was reading to the ground. 

"Joey?" She said quietly as tears stung her eyes, "Is that really you?"

He nodded his head; confused at the way Serenity was acting towards him. 

Suddenly she ran up to him and gave Joey the biggest bear hug anyone could ever give someone.

"Oh my God, oh my God, you're… you're alive!" Serenity cried happily into Joey's shoulder. 

Joey blinked a few times, then looked down at Serenity hugging her back, "What do ya mean alive?"

Serenity looked up at her brother, tears streaming down her face, smiling a small smile.

"About 4 days ago you were in a car crash-…" Serenity was cut off as Joey's eyes opened wide with shock.

"4 days?!"

She nodded and then continued, "You were, well… pretty b-beat up. They said that you weren't going t-to make it and pronounced you d-dead, but… but you're h-here! You're alive!" 

Serenity put her head onto his chest as Joey comforted her, tears threatening to fall down his eyes. 

_I was… dead for 4 days? They probably thought I was dead when I was actually in some kind of weird coma or somethin.'_

"When was my funeral suppose' ta take place?"

Serenity's muffled voice just cried and cried, "It was supposed t-to be next week, but n-now we can forget about I-it!"

"Of course sis," Joey said as he moved his fingers through her hair. 

They sat in that embrace for a very long time, but soon let go of each other, Serenity still crying lightly. 

"I'm so happy t-that you're alive! I-I thought that I w-would never see you again!"

"Well I'm here now sis, so you don' have ta worry anymore," Joey said as he stared at Serenity with a smile. 

Serenity smiled up at her brother as she started to finally calm down, "S-so what are we going t-to do?"

"I say order somethin ta eat!" Joey said as his stomach growled very loudly. 

Serenity actually giggled when she realized that while Joey and her were having their 'moment' that a red light was blinking on and off on the answering machine. She ran over and turned it on as a voice rang… it was Mai.

"Hey there Serenity! I'm so sorry I can't make it. Something has come up so I can bring you your food. I wish I could. I'll try and get to you later hon', bye!" 

The answering machine shut-off as Serenity turned to Joey. 

"Well something must be up for Mai, how about I order some pizza?"

"Tha' would be awesome!" Joey yelled out as he flopped down on the couch yawning. 

_'Hmm… I wish I could call Yug', but he's gone with his grandpa… Tea's off in America to make her dream come true… even Tristan's gone off with his new girlfriend!!! Well at least tha' will give some time to Seren and me.'_

Then he closed his eyes and remembered the memory of him and his sister, when he took her to the beach when they were younger. He promised he would bring her back but never did and that made tears comes to his eyes. He then opened his eyes wide, with a wide grin plastered on his face. 

_'That's it! I'll take her to the beach tomorrow!'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Well that was the second chapter for y'all!! 

**Vanessa: **Hoped you liked, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hey there people! I'm back with the 3rd chappie! ^^ I can surely tell you this one will be interesting! 

**Vanessa: **Hey there, we're not going to answer to reviews today but thank you all who reviewed, we really appreactiate it!

**SV: **Now onto the story! ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 3:**

Joey and Serenity sat on the sandy beach, looking out at the ocean waves crashing to the shore. 

"It's so beautiful Joey! I'm really glad that you brought me here again!" Serenity said as she laid her head on Joey's shoulder, who smiled down at her.

"Well I did promise ya tha' I would bring ya to da beach again, did I not?" 

Serenity giggled and nodded. Joey looked at the sparkling water and then at the setting sun making it shimmer. It was a breath taking view and he was glad that he was sharing it with his sister. 

Suddenly he felt his eyes droop, like he was really tired. He looked at his digital watch, which read 7:17pm…

_'Why am I so tired all of a sudden? Hmm… strange I feel so weird…' _He thought as he started to feel light headed and weak. 

"Joey? Is there something wrong?" Serenity said, worry clearly written in her voice. 

Joey looked towards her and was about to speak, but when he moved his lips nothing came out. Serenity then seemed like she was getting farther and farther away from him.

_'No Serenity! Don't leave me again!' _He cried in his mind as everything went black.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Don't be afraid… 

Joey looked around his new surroundings, frightened out of his mind since he had no clue where the hell he was. Everywhere there was light surrounding him. It was almost like paradise, almost. 

Don't be afraid… 

Joey looked around for the source of the voice, "Who said tha'?"

Suddenly he saw a figure appear in front of him. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes that gave you this fuzzy feeling inside when ever you looked at them. She was wearing a white gown that went past her ankles all the way to the ground. There was only one word to describe her… beautiful, just like an angel. 

"Who are ya?"

_I am your Guardian Angel Joseph Wheeler. I am here to give you another chance. _

"What? I don' understand," Joey said in puzzlement. "What are ya talkin' about?"

_Joseph you're dead and I am here to give you another chance to come back alive._

"But I am alive already, what do ya mean?"

Joey you think you're alive, but you're not. When you died we came to get you, but you refused to leave. The reason your sister cane see you is because the bond that you both share with one another is so strong. 

Joey was speechless… he was dead, but his Guardian Angel was giving him another chance…

"Why are ya givin' me another chance?"

The angel only pointed beside Joey as he looked down to see the white ground swirling and turning into an image. He gasped when he saw himself lying on the sand and Serenity trying to wake him up. Joey turned to the angel and was about to ask her what all this was about, but she shook her head.

Just watch, all will be made clear.

Joey turned his attention back to the image and started listening to what his sister was saying to him. 

"JOEY!! Oh my God, please wake up! Joey, Joey!" Serenity cried as she shook the lifeless Joey. 

Joey wanted to cry. Poor Serenity; having to go through so much pain all because of him. 

"Joey, please hold on!" She cried as she got up and ran from him over to their car, a Honda Accord. 

**She reached inside of the car and took out Joey's cell phone. She was about to call '911' when a hand reached out and grabbed her mouth, making her drop the cell phone out of total surprise and shock. **

"SERENITY!!!" Joey yelled, touching the image, making it all disoriented as he saw his sister being dragged away. 

He turned back to his angel angrily, "What happened ta her?! Who is tha' person who took her?!"

Joseph… I cannot reveal the future to you, but this is the reason we're giving you another chance… to go and save your sister. 

"Isnt there anything that you can tell me?!"

Be expecting some help… goodbye Joseph… 

The beautiful angel then disappeared as Joey just stood there, staring at the spot where she once was. 

'What does she mean help…? Whateva'! I need ta figure out how ta get ta my body and help my sis'!'

Suddenly Joey saw all the light go away, being replaced by darkness, while he started falling into an endless pit. 

"AH!!!" He screamed as the darkness consumed him. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Joey willed himself to open his eyes as he got up from the ground. He shook all the sand off of him and ran up to his car, which the keys were gone. 

"Shit," He mumbled as he started running out of the beach area and down the sidewalk. 

'How am I supposed ta know where tha' person took my sista'?!' He thought as he rounded a corner and smacked dead on into someone, falling to the ground painfully. 

"Hey watch where-…" Joey was cut off when he realized that he had run into the CEO of Kaiba Corp. 

Kaiba got up from the ground and wiped the dust off from his black pants. 

"Kaiba?" Joey stood there, dumbfounded as Kaiba stared at him and gasped. 

"Mutt? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Was, but I guess it wasn't my time ta go, now if ya don' mind I gotta run." 

Joey was about to run off when he felt Kaiba grab his jacket collar, choking him.

"What's wrong wit ya Kaiba?! Lemme go!" Joey yelled as he tried to pry Kaiba's hand off of his jacket. 

Kaiba ignored Joey and looked down at him, "What's the hurry? Have to go to the bathroom?"

Joey stopped struggling and glared up at Kaiba.

"If you don't mind money-bags, my sista' was kidnapped and I'm going to go save her so can you please let go!!!??!"

Joey started pulling, but Kaiba still wouldn't let go. Instead Kaiba pulled out his Flip phone and called someone. 

"Kaiba really I have no time ta sit here and wait for somethin ta happen ta my sis'!" 

Joey kept struggling, when Kaiba got off his phone. Joey was about to bite Kaiba's arm when Kaiba said something that totally caught him off guard. 

"Would you calm down mutt? I just called a limo to take you and find your sister."

Joey stopped moving as Kaiba let go of him, "Why are ya helpin' me?"

"Well your sister is in trouble and don't expect me to do this again," Kaiba said as a limo pulled beside them. 

_'Well that was fast…' _Joey thought getting into the limo along with Kaiba. 

"Do you have any clue where your sister is at?"

"…… no…"

Kaiba sighed, "Ok, where was your sister taken from?"

"Da beach, not to far from here."

"I know that puppy." He said as he told the limo driver where to go.

Joey growled under his breath as they reached the beach. Kaiba and him got out as they walked over to Joey's car. Joey went over to his cell phone on the ground and realized that it was still intact. 

_Well that's good, but I don't think-…' _Joey started to think, but his phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. 

Joey almost it as he answered it, "Hello?"

"Is this Joey Wheeler?" A cold voice said over the phone, this made Joey narrow his eyes. 

"Ya, who is dis?" 

He could hear a cold laugh over the other end, which made him get angry. 

"Well I'm the on who took your sister."

"What?! Wha did ya do ta her?! Where is she?!" 

"Hehehe… all will be made clear here soon. Look behind you."

"Wha…? Are ya kiddin' me?"

He only got another could laugh in return as he turned around to see Kaiba hit him over the head with something really hard. Joey weakly looked up at Kaiba who was smirking at him, but something seemed different about him. Then he slipped into a restless slumber. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Sorceress Vanessa: **^^ Well I really hope that you liked the third chapter! 

**Vanessa: **Please review and we'll see ya later! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorceress Vanessa:** I am SO sorry that I took so long to get this next chap up, but I hope that this chapter will replace how long I havent updated!

**Vanessa: **No answerin' reviews, sorry, but we hope that you'll like the next chap!

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

**_Dont be afraid..._**

**_Who are ya?_**

**_JOEY!!!_**

**_Isnt der anythin' dat you can tell me?!_**

**_Kaiba?_**

**_Why are ya helpin' me?_**

**_Dont be afraid..._**

Joey tried to open his eyes open but he felt so weak. His head pounded with pain and he felt like he was going to either pass out again or barf. He tried to move his arms and his legs, but couldnt move them.

_Why can't I move anythin'?_ Joey thought as he forved his eyes open with all his might.

Through blurred vision, Joey tried to make out his surroundings but everything was dark and danky. He couldnt see anything as he tried to move again in vain, but his body wouldnt respond to him. He adjusted his eyes and was soon able to make out the outlines of everything and from the looks of it, he looked to be somewhere that was totally full of stuff. Soon his eyes came to normal as he saw lots of stacked up chairs and instruments all over the room.

_Wha' da...? Where am I?_

He then looked down in his chair and realized the reason he couldnt move. His wrists were tied behind him to the chair and his ankles were tied to too. He tried once more, but once again couldnt as a pain shot through him. He then realized that his whole body was numb as he closed his eyes and lowered his head towards the ground.

_Why can't I remember anythin'? Wha' happened ta me?_ Joey thought as his head pounded more from all the pain of trying to remember what had happened last.

Suddenly Joey heard a door opened his he opened his eyes and shot his head straight up towards the noise. He then saw light poor into the room as he shut his eyes again from the brightness of it. He then heard footsteps coming over to him as he opened one of his eyes and looked at the person coming towards him. Joey almost gasped when he saw Kaiba as all the memories started flying into his head of what had happened.

"I see that the puppy is awake." Kaiba smirked and walked right up to Joey who starting growling.

"**You, what did you do?!**" Joey shouted, but then realized again that there was something different about Kaiba.

Kaiba started to chuckle as Joey watched him walk around him, looking at him and thats when Joey started to freak out.

_Der is somethin' really different about him, but wha' is it?_

"Aww, the poor mutt, did you lose your bone?"

"Shut it Kaiba! I'm tired of your games and sick jokes! Where is my sista'?!" Joey yelled out in frustration.

He was so sick and tired of Kaiba and his stupid little games. He just wanted to know what was going on and what was with him.

_Why da hell is he doin' dis? Wha' is his problem?_

"Ah your sister Serenity right?" Kaiba said as he came face to face with Joey and that's when Joey realized something was different with his eyes.

_Wha' da? His eyes, dey don' seem... normal. Dey look more like nothin', jus' black bottomless pits of nothin'.... wait..._

"You're not Kaiba are you?" Joey said, b

reathing hard as Kaiba's smirk grew wider.

"Wow and I thought you were an idiot little Joey, I'm impressed." Kaiba said as he moved back from Joey's face.

_Only one person eva' called me little Joey!_

"Marik...?" Joey asked as Kaiba laughed maniaclly.

"I'm amazed, how'd you ever guess?" Marik said through Kaiba as Kaiba's body then fell to the ground in a heap.

"Kaiba?" Joey said uneasily as he reached out his legs and kicked Kaiba as hard as he could.

Kaiba moaned and turned a little, but was still unconcious as Joey got angry and kicked Kaiba again, but harder. Kaiba opened his eyes slowly as he got up and looked all around.

"Where the hell am I?" Kaiba said groggily, sitting up.

"Well I would tell ya if I knew." Joey said as he saw Kaiba spin his head around toi face him.

"Mutt, you're alive? Oh God, I must be dreaming a really bad nightmare."

Joey growled angrily at Kaiba who was rubbing his temples, "Listen here money-bags, yes I am alive and **NO DIS IS NOT A DREAM!!!**"

Kaiba looked over at Joey annoyed while Joey kept taking in deep breaths. Kaiba stoof up and dusted himself off, while Joey started struggling against his bonds. Joey watched Kaiba out of the corner of his eye staring at Joey, though he couldnt figure out what Kaiba's expression was... angry, confused...?

"What the heck is going on dog and how the hell did I end up here?"

"Oh so now you expect to give you all the answers?" Joey asked, while Kaiba smirked.

"If you want free then you better start talking."

Joey thought about this. He did want free and as mush as he hated getting help from Kaiba he knew that he needed it from him.

"Fine, first ya ended up here because you were under da mind control of Marik and I'm here because seemingly my sista' was kidnapped and ya knocked me out and brought me here while unda' da control of Marik." Joey said, taking in a long breath from talking so long.

Joey watched Kaiba come over to him and start to untie the rope on his ankles. Soon he went behind him and untied the ropes that were holding his wrists together.

"Why in the world would Marik want to kidnap your sister mutt?" Kaiba said as they both walked around the room trying to figure out where the heck they were.

Joey chose to ignore Kaiba's comment and continue walking around, keeping a distance from his enemy, "I have no idea what so eva; why Marik would want my sis' but once I find him i swear I'll kick his ass!"

"Like you could pup, I would like to see you try," Kaiba mused.

Before Joey could start ragging on Kaiba the door opened again as someone came into the room with someone else... Joey turned around as his eyes grew wide and the anger inside of him boiling.

"**MARIK!!! LET GO OF MY SIS'!!**" Joey thrashed around trying to get free, as Marik came closer with a struggling Serenity in his arms.

"I dont think so little Joey," Marik said as he stopped walking, holding Serenity close to him as she started to whimper in fear.

"I swear Marik I'll-..." Joey was cut off as Marik start cackling madly.

"Do what? Bite me?! **HA!** Dont you know why I kidnapped your sister Joey Wheeler? The reason is because I love her and the reason I brought you here is because of course we all thought you were dead and that is why I thought it was the perfect time to get your sister, but you were alive so I knew I had to finish you off without you babbling on and on and trying to find your sister," Marik laughed coldly as he licked Serenity's cheek slowly as Joey was confused, angered, and grossed out.

"**LEAVE MY SISTA ALONE!!**" Joey yelled out as he was about to run over to her, but Marik then pointed the Millennium Rod towards Joey and Kaiba.

"I'll do whatever I want to, to your sister Serenity little Joey. She is a pretty thing isnt she?" Marik said as he lowered the Millennium Rod a little, but still kept it pointing towards them.

"Don' talk ta me dat way about my sis'!" Joey said, blinded by rage.

_How am I supposed ta save her if she's in the arms of dat pyscho? Ugh, dis is a bunch of BS, and he likes my sis'?! Gross!!_ Joey thought as he stood there.

Suddenly he couldnt take just watching him anymore as he ran up to Marik and was about to throw a punch at him when he felt himself being lifted into the air. He looked down and realized that his body was glowing and floating in the air. He look towards Marik and realized that the power of his Millennium Rod was doing this. Joey stuggled but couldnt break free from Marik's power, it was just too strong. Soon he was thrown into a wall with lightening speed and felt himself slide down the wall in pain.

"**JOEY!!!**" He heard Serenity yell out and suddenly he heard a loud grunt and footsteps running towards him.

"Ah you little Bitch!" He heard Marik say as someone grabbed him and helped him up from the ground and realized that it was Serenity.

"Big brother are you ok?"

Joey reached up to his mouth and wiped some blood from his busted lip as his vision started to come back into focus again. He then realized that Serenity had kicked Marik in the shin and thats why Marik was so pissed off.

Joey stood up straight and nodded as he pushed Serenity towards Kaiba, "Get outta here, I want ya ta be safe Seren'!"

"No Joey! I'm not leaving without you!!" Serenity said as she tried to get away from Kaiba who held her arm.

Joey turned towards Kaiba and looked him in the eye, "Take my sista away and jus' go where eva!"

Kaiba looked right back at him in the eye and nodded as sh strggled to get Serenity away from the room and outside.

"Foolish mortal do you think that I will not get your sister?" Marik laughed as he looked at Joey who came forward and tried to punch Marik who just blocked it.

"You can't win little Joey, I will get your sister no matter what." Marik laughed as he blocked another punch that came flying at him.

"I will win Marik, you will not eva' lay anotha' finga on my sis' again!"

-------------------------

**_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_**

**_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_**

**_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_**

**_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_**  
**_He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_**

**_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_**

**_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_**

Serenity ran through the halls with Kaiba, struggling to get away from him to go back and help her brother.

_He doesnt need to act all heroic and be like that!_ Serenity said in her mind but she knew that she was glad that her brother was being her hero and she knew that he would succeed in helping her, _You will always be my hero Joey, please be ok._

Suddenly she felt rain fall on her as Kaiba pushed open the doors and run outside on the wet grass into the schoolyard. Serenity alost slipped, but Kaiba held onto her fast and helped her up slowly. She looked back towards the school doors and felt Kaiba start to push her along again, but suddenly two figures came through the door. Marik had pushed Joey out and was now aiming a gun at him. Serenity felt her heart give a thump as tears started to fill in her eyes.

"Look Wheeler, you have an audiance to watch your demise," Marik laughed coldly as Joey turned to see Serenity and Kaiba staring at him.

"Joey..." Serenity whispered as Marik clicked the gun.

"Say goodbye Joey Wheeler."

Suddenly a shot rang out as one thought ran through Serenity's mind. She suddenly pried herself from Kaiba's grip and ran towards Joey. She heard Kaiba yell out her name, but she didnt care, all she cared about was helping Joey.

"**JOEY!!!**" She yelled as she suddenly jumped right in front of the speeding bullet that was heading towards Joey.

_I love you..._

* * *

**Sorceress Vanessa:** Evil cliffie? I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chap. Do I like MarikxSerenity? No, I just added it in here and no there will be no MarikxSerenity at all, nothing will happen between them in the next chap. No I do not own 'Holding Out For A Hero' but I wish I did. The next chappie I'm hoping that you all will like, but it will be very sad! Remember, Angst/ Tragedy story. It's going to be so sad... T.T

**Vanessa:** Well please leave a review and we'll try to get the next chappie out sooner then last, promise! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hey there everyone! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for the next chap and I'm sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up.

Well here's the last chap and yes I'm very sad too, but this fic has got to end soon and the sad thing is that it has to end now. Well no answering to reviews today sorry, but thank you to all who reviewed!

**Vanessa: **Yes thank you all for the reviews, very kind! Hope you like the last chap, so here ya go!!! Please enjoy it! :)

---------------------------

**Chapter 5-**

----------------------

**--Playground school bell rings, again**

**Rainclouds come to play, again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?--**

Joey watched in horror as Serenity jumped right out in front of him and heard a sound like something hitting flesh. He then saw Serenity plop to the dirty ground with a loud thump as he stood frozen in fear. He saw her take shaky breaths so slow and deep as he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. The bullet had hit her instead of him... she risked her life for him and now she was going to die.

He looked towards Marik with pure hatred as Marik just stared at Serenity's body on the ground, "W-what have I... I done?"

Marik then pointed the gun towards Joey as Joey just stood there. He could hear footsteps coming from behind him and knew it was Kaiba. Joey then clenched his fists and closed his eyes waiting for the shot, but nothing came until he heard a loud 'BANG!' He waited and waited but then nothing came until he heard Kaiba say, "Christ."

Joey opened his eyes and saw Marik lying on the ground in a pool of blood, _Da guy shot himself?_

But then he forgot quickly about that when he heard Serenity call his name from the ground. He fell to his knees and gathered her in his arms, cradling her.

"Seren' you'll be fine, don' ya give up on me, k?"

Serenity looked up at Joey and smiled a small smile as her eyes started to blurr through tears that were falling down her face as she choked out her words, her voice hoarse, "Joey I- I truly dont... think I-I'm going to... to make it."

"No... **NO!** I won' le' ya die on me Ren'. You're all I have lef' now, do...don' leave me..." Joey started to sob quietly as Serenity reached her hand up slowly and touched his face, smearing it with blood.

Joey took her hand into his and closed his eyes tightly, as his tears mixed in with the blood on his face.

"I love y-you Joey a-and I alwa... always will. I p- promise you that... that I'll be watching o-over you."

"Sis' don' s-speak tha' way, you'll be fine... fine. Please, p- please don' do... please d-don' go." Joey sobbed as Serenity came up and kissed Joey on the forehead.

"Remember, I-I love you..."

Serenity then slowly closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as her heart stopped beating, her hand becoming limp in Joey's grip.

"No, no! Seren-...ity... I l-love you too little sis..."

**--Hello**

**I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello--**

Joey layed down Serenity's hand near her heart and started to sob uncontrollbly from the pain that was building up inside of him. He then suddenly felt someone touch his shoulder and knew it was Kaiba but didnt make a move to shove his hand away. Instead he left it and looked won towadrs the ground, the raindrops making a plopping noise against the cement and dirt.

"S-she was da... whole world t-ta me..."

Joey then looked up towards Kaiba and then was shocked when he saw Kaiba with tears filled eyes, and tears faliing down his cheeks.

"Kaiba..."

"Joey," Kaiba said quietly, using Joey's first name, keeping his voice from breaking. "Your sister was the whole world to me too..."

Joey looked at him with wide eyes, but then hugged him and to his surpise Kaiba actually allowed it.

**--If I smile and dont believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Dont try to fix me I'm not broken--**

Joey felt Kaiba let go of him as he held his head down again, trying to calm himself down. he then felt hands on both os hif shoulders gripping him tightly.

"It'll be ok Joey."

He then looked up to see Kaiba actually smiling as Joey only nodded his head slowly in agreement, but not actually believing Kaiba's or his own words. Kaiba then got up as Joey saw him take out his cellphone and wiping away his tears.

_Kaiba cared about my sis...? Ugh... I feel so dizzy, and tired..._

**--Hello**

**I'm the lie living for you so you can't hide**

**Dont cry--**

Joey looked over towards Kaiba as he walked over to him and sat down next to him as Kaiba looked over towards Joey who was looking down at the lifeless body of Serenity. Joey then looked up at Kaiba with a blank stare almost, like the life was sucked out of him or something.

"Joey, I've always hated people that were under me and never could meet standards like me, so I always hated you and of course I still hate you, but not for the reasons you think. I would tell everyone, but I cant. Anyway, later on the blimp I met your sister and I knew she was a lot different from you so I took the time to get information on her. After Battle City she and I became well... a thing.

Joey, with still a blank look in his eyes, kind of looked interested at what Kaiba was saying as Kaiba went on with his story, "We were afraid to tell you, so we acted like we had nothing going on between us."

Joey then heard sirens in the distance and could feel the silent tears still falling down his face as he look towards Serenity once again.He didnt feel anything anymore, nothing. She was gone and it was all his fault.

**--Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello, I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday--**

Kaiba sighed and walked away as Joey laid Serenity in his lap, brushing her hair, looking at the peaceful look on her face. She looked just like an angel, a very beautiful angel.

Joey then felt dizzy as he looked around and everything became blurry. His head hurt real bad as he put his head into her shoulder and fell to the ground realizing that he had been hit too. The bullet had went through Serenity and into him.

Dat's why Seren' died so quickly and I was in so much pain... well sis' guess I'll be seein ya up der soon enough...

Joey felt his heart beat slower and slower by the second as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Serenity's waist knowing that he was close to her. Then he could feel himself give his last breath as everything went dark...and then he could see the light as his angel came into view, the angel that help him. His guardian Angel.

**_Good job Joey, your work is done... now come into the light and see your sister..._**

Joey walked into the light and saw his sister smiling at him and waving as he smiled and wiped tears of joy away from his face.

_Life will be great..._

-----------------------

**Sorceress Vanessa:** Ack was so sad to end it! But I REALLY hope that you liked this fic! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so kind and nice! Thank you all once again! :))


End file.
